


Arrangements

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Slavery, beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: The Drake family has made a grave error and Tim must suffer the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

Hands fretted and fussed with the stiff, traditional black suit accented with a vibrant vermillion tie. A strong urge welled up within him, to take the tie with his hands and pull until the air no longer flowed in and out of his lungs. Instead, his small delicate hands smoothed the crisp black, azure eyes watching a deceptively bright young man in the mirror. He waved the servants out, eyes darting over to the barred window. It was unnecessary. As much as Tim Drake wanted to escape his fate, he had to follow through for the sake of his family. 

The Drakes had been a well off family. They thrived of the discoveries of Tim's parents. Tim himself had always remained home surrounded by servants and slaves. As was customary, they interacted very little, and thus Tim grew up relatively on his own learning skills that would have greatly concerned the average person. And then there came a discovery that changed everything. Jack and Janet Drake had stumbled upon an object of indeterminable value. It had been sold, promising riches for the Drakes that they could hardly even believe! Unfortunately... that object... happened to belong to Ra's Al Ghul, and he had not been pleased to hear of its departure. The Drakes worked fervently to restore peace with the Al Ghuls over the matter, but even with the object back in his possession, he had not been sated. 

Ra's demanded their most valuable possession. He refused any of the remarkable findings the Drakes had come across, including the magical ones that held high potential. What he had taken, was their beautiful, only son, rare male omega, Tim. He was to marry Ra's grandson, Damian Wayne, an intimidating alpha, to unite their families, and provide a suitable mate for Damian. 

They hadn't even met. Their first meeting would be today, where Tim was to be officially surrendered to the Al Ghuls in a rather extravagant ceremony. Tim refused to believe he was terrified, but that's exactly what he was. He flashed a smile at his reflection, and cringed at how fake it looked. But he could do no better. And it often worked well enough to fool everyone else. His pheromones however... they might prove to be a problem. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind to allow his scent to decrease in concentration. Any alpha would be able to read he hated Damian, and Ra's, and everything that was happening. But it was true and there wasn't much more he could do. 

A knock on the door startled him. He turned just as the door flew open, and guards (servants? Their garments suggested so but they just seemed so burly) trickled in. The lead one, earring flowing and foreign white garment embroidered with complex gold patterns, gestured for Tim to follow. Reluctantly he complied, and reminded himself to keep his head held high. The procession of guards fell into line around him, the whites all a stark contrast to his black. He kept his eyes trained in front of him, trying not to see his parents and their red eyes, still wet with tears. Nor did he pay any heed to the myriads of people sitting in rows upon rows as he walked up the aisle. In some ways, it reminded him a lot of a wedding. There was Damian, whom he recognized from pictures. Tim knew very little about him, and had no real desire to know anything. The Al Ghuls were formidable people whom Tim had committed himself to hating. They were about to strip him of everything, though even Tim had to confess Damian was attractive. He was of average height though not quite grown, which meant he would be tall when he came of age. His skin was a dark ivory, and the extravagant garments he wore exposed his muscular arms. Tim did his best to keep from looking, not wanting any reason to appreciate his new life. 

Before long, Tim was standing before the adolescent. He was surprised to see Damian didn't seem to like this arrangement any more than Tim did. He scowled, green eyes fiery and equally, if not more, hate filled. Tim had to blink, taken aback. Damian’s hand shot out with lighting speed, catching Tim’s wrist. Tim was tempted to pull away, but it was all part of the ceremony. Damian slid on a golden cuff, and fixed Tim’s other wrist with a second one. There was a roughness he hadn't expected to it. Ra's himself removed the tie, symbolically disposing of it in a trace of hot coals one of the servants held. Tim felt his heart sink at the sight of the rising embers, and his slowly burning tie. Damian fixed a thin metal collar around Tim’s neck, then the two joined hands and turned to face the crowd. Damian started forward at a pace that caused Tim to stumble and jog to keep up. Damian didn't seemed to be paying him any heed. Servants fell in line behind them as they disappeared from the sight of the crowds. Damian dropped Tim hand as though it were on fire and practically threw him against the wall, lips curling with a snarl. “I don't like you! I didn't want you! My heart belongs to another and because of /you/ we shall never live in peace!”

Tim gasped, the air having been forced out his lungs by the sheer strength of Damian's push. He looked Damian in the eyes and glared. “You think I asked for this? I'm essentially your slave and have no life of my own any longer! I'm expected to allow a man I don't even know to /touch/ me and give me a /child/ that I didn't want in the first place!” He snapped, and this time it was Damian’s turn to look surprised.

He recovered quickly, shaking his head with a growl. “That you think I'd want to touch a pathetic little foreigner such as yourself is appalling!”

“You're the foreigner here, demon. We are still in America.”

“Not for long. And if you keep this behaviour up I might accidentally shut you up forever! The servants will see you out. I will have nothing more to do with you.”

~~~  
“I've never seen an alpha cry before.”

Damian looked up, startled by the voice who had somehow managed to find his obscure and remote hiding spot. “Go away!” He snarled, trying his best to infuse hatred into his quivering tone. 

The owner of the voice, a young teen not much older than Damian himself, laughed softly and instead settled down beside him, winding an arm around his shoulders. “No.”

“I could have you killed for this! Have you no idea who I am?” Damian tried to push the arm off of him, but his companion was stubborn and refused to budge. 

“Of course I know…” the tone was soft. “You are the grandson of the Demon, my master. But you are bitter and alone and whether you like it or not I will be your friend even at the risk of death.”

Damian blinked, and fingers wiped away his tears. “You are very audacious, and I can admire that. What is your name?”

The teen, fixing Damian with his brilliant azure eyes, seemed to hesitate before supplying an answer. “Richard Grayson, people used to call me Dick. I haven't heard either name used in quite some time… not since I've been employed into your service that is…”

Damian nodded, repeating the name softly. “Richard Grayson… tell me… what brought you here? How did you find me?”

Richard shifted uncomfortably. “I saw- I saw-” his eyes drifted down to Damian’s chest and shoulder, then lower, his eyes glinting with tears. 

“How much did you see?”

Richard shook his head, dark shaggy hair falling into his eyes. “H-how could they do that to you?”

Damian smiled sadly, releasing a calming scent known to even affect betas as he accepted this new person. “I am an alpha, and I am the strongest there is. I did not come to be so from merely lounging around.”

“No! Of course not! I did not mean to-”

“Hush…”

“You are so young! Why..?”

“You have not been here long have you? I have been put through rigorous training science my very conception. One day I will take over the League when my grandfather deems me fit to do so.”

Richard surprised Damian by resting his head on his shoulder. Damian smiled softly, breathing in the scent of the- male omega? How had he gone undetected for so long?”

“I didn't want anyone to know…” the omega supplied, wearing a small smile of his own. 

~~~

Damian stormed into his room, collapsing on the bed. His thoughts ran rampant and his scent reflected his absolute anger. A calling smell breezes into the room followed by its owner. Damian’s lover wrapped his arms around Damian and pressed his nose into his neck. “Relax Dami.. we will figure this out.” Gentle fingers traced over the scar on his neck. Damian shivered. A bonding bite scar. Richard had one too. Often they kept them covered, though it didn't make much of a difference. Both carried the other’s scent, and during Richard’s heats Damian was never to be found. The servants undoubtedly knew, for where one was there was often the other. 

His grandfather was frequently busy, but in the moments where they had to meet Damian had grown good at masking his scent. His mother had helped him initially. Her feelings on the matter were mixed. She didn't exactly love his choice of mate, but agreed he made Damian powerful and threatening. But this entire situation complicated his beautiful world and Damian had no idea how to fix it. His grandfather would be expecting Damian to court Drake, which meant bringing him along, and Damian would comply to that. But he wouldn't leave Richard. Damian would treat Drake as if he were a servant, which he was. 

~~~

Red flashed across his vision and he clenched his fists against his sides. His nostrils flared and he had to remind himself to breath. No. He could not hit Damian no matter how much of an asshole he was. Tim knew he would be struck back with double the power, and anything Tim did would be fruitless. 

Damian smirked nodding to the man standing beside Tim. “This is my personal servant Grayson. He will instruct you on the appropriate behaviourisms for your given position.”

“Given position?!” Tim squeaked, barely stopping himself from lunging at the man. He needed to accept that he was no longer the son of a reputable family. But to be a literal slave? He smoothed his hands over the smooth silks that made up how new garments. It was very weird. He disliked it, but had little say in the matter. It wasn't customary to wear jeans…

Tim jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling to face this ‘Grayson’ character. “Hi! I'm Dick Grayson!” Tim felt a flicker of irritation at this man’s happiness, but other than that… 

“Hello. My name is Tim.”

“I know! I've heard so much about you! I'm excited to have you joining me!”

Tim just stared at him. Undeterred, Dick engulfed him in a hug. Tim yelped and struggled to shove him away. “No! Back!! Personal space please!!” He noticed at Damian and Dick almost had an identical scent… almost as if they spent a lot of time together… maybe more than they should… Tim drew back, looking between the two, suspicious. He thought he saw a flash of fear in Damian’s eyes, but he couldn't be sure. 

Damian turned abruptly and walked away. Wordlessly, Dick followed, which prompted Tim to do the same. Or he would have, except that he kept tripping over the long flowing material of his new clothes. Dick was gracious, and constantly slowing to catch and right the smaller boy. Tim mumbled his appreciation, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. 

Damian tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his two followers to catch up. He simply grunted and turned when they did, continuing on with the- tour? Tim guessed he was being shown around, but Damian refused to say a thing. He just stopped at certain rooms and let Tim look around until they had come to the gathering room. In the centre stood a long table, a giant throne sitting at the far end, a person relaxing against the beautifully artist piece. A lot of things seemed to be elegant here, but there was also a simple undertone that hinted at professionalism. 

“Grandfather.” Damian greeted, briskly walking ahead. Again Tim struggled to keep up, but he was quickly improving. All three stood before Ra's. The elder motioned for Tim to step forward, and he did, feeling great unease. “There is something about this one, Damian. It will be an honour to have him join our family. I hand selected him myself. I'm a bit jealous I didn't think to take him for myself.”

Ra’s was examining Tim like he was a piece of meat, causing him to shift in discomfort. The words rang through his mind, “‘and selected’. What did that mean? Actually, he knew exactly what it meant, but he didn't want to believe it. “Hand selected? I was brought here because my parents stole from you… and you required restitution…”

Ra's tapped his fingers against the table. “He is intelligent…” Ra's leaned back and crossed his legs, his green eyes such an emerald green it was unnerving. “That was the pretence in which we obtained you. I've had my eye on you for quite some time, and my meticulous planning brought you to us.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I see no reason to keep it from you. You belong to us and the collar you wear, just like with any of our slaves, will insure you do not escape.” Tim was no fool. The collar obviously was a measure to prevent him from running away, but there had to be more. Ra's did not seek the sort to give all his cards away. Tim flashed him a fake smile and stepped back in line with Dick, growing more and more uneasy, especially given the way Ra's continued to look at him. Tim began to feel a little woozy, and he knew it had something to do with Ra's and his scent. A sort of calm washed over him, and even acceptance of this new life. Tim dug his fingers into his palms, fighting the effects of the alpha’s hormones. He would not let them win so easily. And he certainly wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to Ra’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many requests to continue this, I present you with chapter 2! I hope this is satisfactory for the time being.

Damian laid back on his bed, leaving a large indention on the forest green covers embroidered with golden leaves. He held his arm up, the other behind his head as he allowed his omega to massage a relaxing ointment into his flesh. A sigh of relief escaped, though Damian hadn't made any real effort to conceal it. It was just him and Richard. The omega frowned and massaged deeper to the point it started to hurt. “Grayson!” Damian scolded. 

The omega didn't look one bit remorseful as he withdrew his hands, blue eyes piercing and determined. “You can't let that damned monster have Tim.”

Damian propped himself up on his elbows, narrowing his eyes. “Grayson. We already had this conversation.”

Richard slapped his hands down on his thighs, leaning forward, his own eyes narrowing. “No. You kept rambling and trying to justify all the reasons why letting that beast lay a finger on Timmy was actually a good thing! You know as well as I do it's wrong!”

“Grayson!”

“Do not Grayson me. If you don't help him.. I will! And I don't think Ra’s Al Ghul will be as forgiving towards me as you!!”

Damian felt silent, eyes flashing with warning. “You would risk everything for a little omega?”

Richard nodded. “Yes. Little or not, he doesn't deserve to be raped. His size shouldn't discount him.”

Damian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “How exactly do you propose I handle this? Because the only thing that comes to mind that would truly be effective… is bonding with him. But then.. I wouldn't be much different from my grandfather.”

“Tim is smart. Why don't we ask him?”

Damian studied Richard briefly, then rolled his eyes and nodded. “Go fetch him at once.”

Richard jumped up and sprinted off. It took him all of ten seconds to return with a very unhappy Drake. Richard guided the younger omega to a chair and helped him to sit. The ungrateful creature brushed him aside and Damian growled softly. His omega shot him a warning look and Damian quelled the sound immediately. 

Drake folded his arms across his chest and let his icy eyes wander to Damian. “Yes /master/?” He spoke with an overly sarcastic tone that upset Damian. He was used to being treated with great respect and found it difficult to fathom how Drake could be so audacious as to use that tone. 

“As I'm sure you are aware… my grandfather has taken quite an interest in you… and fortunately for you, Grayson won't allow me to just sit back and allow him to have his way with you.” There was an edge of bitterness to his voice. 

Richard kicked Damian's leg, shooting him a look. “Also… you're smart! We know you figured out that we uh- secretly have a relationship.” Richard chimed in, and Damian’s mouth dropped open in horror. He recovered quickly, not allowing the newcomer a chance to pick up on his thoughts. 

Tim leaned back, crossing his arms, watching them with a guarded expression. “And you.. want to help me… but you don't know how to do that… so you're asking me?”

“Yes!” “No!” Richard and Damian said at the same time. 

Tim let out an unamused chuckle. “So… bonding is out of the question, clearly… but we could fake one… or we could find a way to get me out of here.”

Richard shifted uncomfortably. “Ra's has eyes everywhere… it would be difficult to pull the wool over his eyes to stage something that would give you freedom…”

“Fine.. no escape.. that leaves fake bonding.. unless.. would he touch me if I was ‘bonded’ to his spoiled highness over there?”

Damian bristled. Richard set a hand on his thigh to keep him calm. “I- have no idea. I don't think so.”

Tim closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. “Then.. this is a temporary solution. I will fake my death and disappear, and I will take the risk of discovery.”

Richard pressed his lips together, looking uncertain, but Damian nodded, accepting that plan. “Richard… get the makeup.”

Richard nodded and hurriedly darted over to the other side of the room, gathering little brushes and palettes of colour. Damian licked his thumb and cleared the makeup concealing the mark on his neck. Without a word, Richard was nudging Tim’s head, getting him to tilt it so he could create the new mark. “Tim will have to sleep in our bed so he can get your scent, Dami…”

Damian growled softly at the thought of another invading his bed, but he had already known it would have to be. “Yes, Gray…”

Tim wrinkled his nose. He didn't like the idea any more than Damian, but he certainly didn't want Ra’s touching him.  
~~~

The night melted into the day, and soon even those began to blend together as Tim fell into a routine at his new life. Every morning he would wake beside Damian, whom more often than not could be found tangled with his omega, a mess of limbs where the only way to tell what belonged to who was the dark, exotic ivory skin and the milky offwhite. Some mornings Tim almost felt jealous. What would it be like to be loved like that? He adored his independence, but he couldn't help occasionally toying with the idea, what if that was him in Damian's arms? Of course, that was ridiculous. 

Ra's had backed off significantly since they began their ruse, but that didn't stop him from making subtle little advances. It filled the young omega with dread that translated into a physical sickness. He worked relentlessly in every spare moment preparing his escape. He could not stay here.  
~~~  
“Something's wrong, Dami.”

“What?” Damian was beside his omega in a moment, releasing soothing pheromones. 

Richard waved a hand in the air. “Not me! It's… Tim.”

Damian looked disappointed, not wanting to deal with his supposed mate. “Oh.”

Richard twisted to look at Damian, a scent wafting into the air that meant he was upset. “Damian! Don't you care at all?”

Damian set his jaw, holding himself back from the inappropriate retort that threatened to spill out. “Gray- I- no. I find him nothing more than an ignorant servant of which will hopefully be gone soon.”

The omega regarded his alpha with an icy glare. “I love you… but you are so blind! He is hurting! He misses his family, and his freedom.. and..” he looked apprehensive to share this tidbit. 

“And?” Damian urged. 

“And I think he's starting to develop feelings for you.”

Damian reeled back, horrified. “No! I will throw him away!”

The omega set his hands on Damian's shoulders. “Stop! Hold on! It's not his fault… you are an attractive alpha… he always has to be around you.. inhaling your pheromones. You represent security, and his biological omega makeup is twisting what he might truly want…”

Damian ran a hand through his short, raven hair. “Oh god… what am I supposed to do? Now that I think about it… his omega pheromones have been influencing me as well…”

Richard nodded. “And you've responded by flat out rejecting him… hating him even. Just… understand what is going on with both you and him…”

Damian kissed Richard on the forehead. “I wish I had your perception…”

“What's better, you have me!” He smiled brightly, but there was an underlying hint of insecurity in his eyes, as if he thought Damian might one day reject him. Damian wrapped an arm around the smaller male’s shoulders.

“Yes. I have you, and for that, I am eternally grateful.”  
~~~

His footsteps had gotten much bolder as time passed. No longer did he stumble on the long silk garments that kissed the floor, and he stayed close to Damian, almost feeling like he belonged. Dick never gave him any reason to believe anything else, his aura always reading open and friendly. Damian seemed indifferent, only letting off the occasional huff of annoyance when Tim got too close in an inappropriate setting. And that was how it remained for quite some time. 

On a sunny afternoon while the trio toured the vast gardens filled with a dizzying array of everything from golden carnations to deep violets, the dark shadow of a League assassin was the only thing to marr the perfect scene. He bowed before Damian with a gracefulness that only the highest ranking ninjas were capable of. “My lord, the Demon’s Head has need of you in the Great Hall.”

“Have you any idea as to the subject of his summons?” He stood tall, any indication that his grandfather unnerved him nonexistent. 

“None, my leage.” And he vanished as swiftly as he had arrived. 

His emerald orbs fell upon his mate, at last allowing a flicker of uncertainty to flash across them. “It might be best if you returned to my chambers. Insure Drake accompanies you back.”

Tim felt a spark of hurt. He was right there and Damian had deliberately ignored him. From his side it felt like they were getting closer, but every time he reached that revelation it felt as though it was snatched away again by the cold barrier Damian had placed between them. He sighed softly and turned around, dragging his feet a little. Dick looked over, and turned quickly, moving closer to Tim as they made their way back. 

Tim hovered in the doorway, causing Dick to turn and face him with a questioning look. “What's wrong?”

Tim just shook his head, taking his place on the edge of the bed. “It's nothing… just- does Damian ever tell you what he does when he isn't with you..?”

“Not all the time. I'm not entirely sure I want to know.” Dick admitted. 

“I'd like to find out..”

Dick shot up at the statement, alarm flashing across his features. “No! Damian will reveal anything he deems appropriate. It isn't our place to seek out information beyond our station!”

Tim furrowed his brow. “Why? Don’t you deserve to know?”

“No. I don't.” Dick folded his hands in his lap, staring at the floor. “I am lucky to be alive, and quite lucky Dami has taken such an interest in me. I narrowly escaped a fate fraught with horror… the Court of Owls.. they wanted to turn me into a Talon, to strip me of everything I was, including my Omega essence. Instead, Ra’s Al Ghul purchased me, and some of my campanions for his own nefarious purposes. I was made into a servant because I was thought to be a Beta. It had been a fate more promising than that of my previous one, but it was bleak nonetheless. I had intended to run away until I met Damian, and then I felt the urge to help him. I became his first friend, and I began to see how he worked, and understand him through the trauma that had forever scarred a great man. I don't question what he has to do because I know what they did to him.”

Tim studied him for a moment in silence, then frowned. “I see. I understand why you don't want to know, but that doesn't change my mind. I was forced into this life because of my apparent intelligence, and I've been treated as one well below my station.” His tone had grown more cold with each word. 

“Life isn't fair, Tim. Shit happens and you seem to have had it pretty good for quite some time.” Dick remarked coolly. 

Tim shot to his feet, azure eyes blazing. “You have no idea what my life was like before! Yeah, my parents were well off, but that doesn't mean I never had to worry about food or other necessities! I was an afterthought to my parents! They cared only that they /had/ an heir, /about/ their heir. You might be complacent, but don't expect me to be. Not anymore.” He moved with surprising speed, and was gone before Dick had the opportunity to catch him. 

Tim had spent many nights on the streets, a ghost with a nasty bite. His camera caught moments thought to be private, and the dirty money had kept him from starving when his parents neglected to leave him money. The cost was the hatred and the enemies. He had long ago lost track of the attempts on his life. But he was slippery and sly, which was advantageous as he peered in on Damian’s meeting. He stole closer, using the cover of exotic trees that had been strategically positioned in the large domed room. By the time he was close enough to make out words, Damian was gathering up a file, preparing to leave. Tim had to freeze as his ‘lover’ breezed out of the room. 

The long, perfectly polished mahogany table reflected the lazy clouds peeking through the skylight, a vast contrast to the pattering of Tim’s heart. What had he even been thinking coming here? It was foolish, something he wasn't often. Ra’s stood slowly, moving dangerously close to Tim’s position. When he spoke, Tim nearly had a heart attack. “I know you are here. All entry points are monitored, so come out.”

Tim froze for a moment, for a rare moment not sure what to do. He then did as commanded, pale, and just about ready to dissolve into trembles. Ra’s stopped, looking him over in approval. And then that sickly sweet feeling returned. He was being manipulated! “What are you doing here? I imagine my grandson is unaware of this infidelity?”

“Yes-! He doesn't know I'm here!” Tim was horrified his voice had devolved into a squeak. “I was- just curious as to what you were talking about!”

The man’s lips curled up in a smile that was almost pleasant. “Did you like what you heard?”

“I didn't manage to catch anything.” Tim admitted. 

“How unfortunate. I would have liked to hear your thoughts on the matter. I don't have the time to go over it again, but perhaps I'll have Damian explain his mission when he gets back. I would like for you to take part in our life.” Tim saw the underlying command in his words. Ra’s had seen his interest and now there was no going back. 

Tim stepped away, slightly dizzy as he tried to ward off the Demon’s pheromones. “Thank you.. I should probably be on my way though. Damian will wonder where I went.”

Ra’s shook his head. “He won't be back for awhile. He has an assignment. Farewell Timothy. I do look forward to our next meeting.”

Tim shuddered, eager to make his way back to Damian’s room. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!! (Maybe)


End file.
